Tueuse de sang froid
by Cleca51
Summary: Lorsqu'on s'en prend à sa famille, Kensi devient folle de rage et décide de se venger ...
1. Chapter 1

_**Tueuse de sang-froid**_

Kensi dormait tranquillement à coté de son homme qui n'était autre que son partenaire, Deeks. Et oui depuis maintenant presque 7 ans, ils sont ensemble. Deeks vient même de la demander en mariage. Elle a dit oui. Leurs deux enfants, oui oui, ils ont deux enfants aussi. Bon c'est vrai, personne n'aurait pu croire que Kensi, le ninja assassin aurait un jour des enfants mais Deeks avait rendu tout cela possible. Donc, leur deux enfants, June 6 ans et Evan 3 ans, dormait dans les chambres à cotés de la leur. Mais Kensi se réveilla en sursaut lorsqu'elle entendit des sanglots provenant de la chambre de sa fille. La petite June pleurait à chaudes larmes, quand elle apperçut sa maman, elle l'enlaça.

Kensi : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma chérie ? Tu as encore fait un cauchemar ?

La petite fille acquiessa.

Kensi : Tu veux me le raconter ?

June : Le monsieur, il était méchant.

Kensi : Il t'a fait du mal ?

La petite fille acquiessa de nouveau.

Kensi : Cela se passait où ?

June : A l'école, dans la classe.

Kensi : Tu était avec quelqu'un ?

June : Avec le maître.

Kensi : Et il a fait quelque chose ?

June : Il m'a demandé d'enlever mes vêtements.

Kensi : Et tu l'as fait ?

La petite acquiessa encore une fois.

June : Il a dit que tu serais contente de moi.

Kensi : Et après ?

June : Après il m'a fait mal.

Kensi sentit la rage monter en elle. Sa fille n'avait pas pu inventer cela même en rêve. Le professeur avait violé sa petite fille, son bébé. Ce salaud était un pédophile. Personne n'aurait du le laisser avec des enfants. Kensi fit un maigre sourire à sa fille.

Kensi : Il faut te rendormir maintenant.

June : Maman ?

Kensi : Oui, ma chérie ?

June : J'ai peur. Je veux pas aller à l'école demain.

Kensi : On verra ça ma chérie, dors maintenant.

June : Tu peux rester dormir avec moi ?

Kensi : Bien sûr !

Kensi s'allongea et prit son enfant dans ses bras. Elle s'endormit en ayant toujours cette age qui se cramponnait à son ventre. Elle pensa qu'elle devait avnt tou protéger sa fille mais aussi la venger de l'homme qui venait de détruire sa vie.

Le lendemain, Kensi se réveilla aux aurores. Ayant très peu dormi, elle se leva en faisant le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller sa fille et alla se faire un café. Elle fut très vite rejoint par son fiancé.

Deeks : Tu n'étais pas là quand je me suis réveillé. Tu as dormi où ?

Kensi : Avec June, elle a fait un cauchemar cette nuit.

Deeks : Encore ?

Kensi : Oui, Deeks, elle m'a dit ce qui n'allait pas.

Kensi avait pris la décision de parler à Deeks de ce que June lui avait dit et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

Deeks : Je t'écoute ?

Kensi : Elle … Elle a été …

Deeks : De quoi ? Vas y, dit-le moi.

Kensi: Violée, Deeks. Elle a été violée.

Deeks sentit la même rage que Kensi monter en lui. Comment avait-on pu faire ça à son bébé ?

Deeks : Tu es sûre ?

Kensi : Oui, elle n'a pas pu l'inventer. Elle est trop jeune pour savoir ce qu'est un viol. Elle m'a juste dit qu'il lui avit demandé de retirer ses habits et qu'il lui avait fait mal.

Deeks : Qui ?

Kensi hésita : devait-elle réellement le dire à son fiancé ?

Deeks : Qui, Kensi, dit-le moi ! Qui ?

Kensi : Son professeur …


	2. Chapter 2

_**Tueuse de sang-froid**_

Il arriva à l'ops et dit bonjour à ses amis qui était, comme a leur habitude, en train de se disputer.

Deeks : Salut les gars !

Callen : Salut Deeks, tu sais où est ta partenaire ? D'habitude, c'est toi qui es en retard.

Deeks aurait bien voulu répondre que aujourd'hui c'était Kensi qui avait emmené les enfants à l'école mais ils avaient décidé de ne rien dire ni à leurs amis et collègues ni à Hetty. D'habitude c'était lui qui emmenait les enfants à l'école mais aujourd'hui c'était différent car Kensi avait décidé de rester avec sa fille.

Deeks : Elle m'a dit qu'elle était malade. Elle ne viendra pas.

Sam : Ok, elle a du faire la fête, hier soir.

Deeks : C'est pas son genre.

Sam : Mouais...

Soudain, le traditionnel sifflet d'Eric retentit dans tout l'ops. Les trois garçons montèrent l'escalier en vitesse.

Callen : Vas-y Eric.

Eric : Un professeur de l'école militaire de Los Angeles a été torturé puis tué ce matin. Il avait des traces de coupures sur tout le corps et ses … hum … attributs masculins ont été coupés.

Deeks : Merde …

Sam : Quoi ?

Deeks : Non rien, je pensais juste a quelque chose...

Callen : Concentre-toi.

Nell : De l'ADN a été retrouvé sur la scène de crime.

Deeks : Putain...

Sam : Tu pensais encore à quelque chose ?

Deeks : Oui, oui...

Callen : Bon Deeks, tu vas voir les proches de cet homme pour voir qui pourrai lui en vouloir. Nous, on va sur la scène de crime.

Deeks : Ok

Deeks alla voir la femme du professeur qui lui dit que personne ne pouvait lui en voir, que tout le monde l'aimait, bref le baratin habituel. Puis il décida de repasser chez lui.

Deeks : Kensi ? Kensi ?

Elle n'était pas là mais il découvrit un mot sur la table :

" Je suis désolée, Marty. Je devais venger notre fille. Maintenant que c'est fait, je dois disparaitre. Tu nous retrouvera, j'en suis sûre.

Je t'aime"

Deeks était tellement en colère qu'il jeta la lampe du salon dans un miroir qui ce brisa dans un fracas de verre. Il retourna à l'ops.

Callen : On a les résultat du test ADN. Mais tu le savais déjà non ?

Deeks : Comment ça ?

Sam : C'est celui de Kensi.

Deeks : Putain de merde...

Puis trois agents du FBI débarquèrent.

FBI : Où est-elle, M. Deeks ?

Deeks : Je ne sais pas.

FBI : Où est-elle ?

Deeks : Je viens vous dire que je ne sais pas. Vous êtes sourd ?

FBI : Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ?

Deeks : Vous n'avez qu'à lui demandé ?

FBI : Pourquoi, M. Deeks ?

Deeks se tut. Devait-il réellement révélé ce secret et donné le mobile de Kensi pour le meurtre au FBI ? Avait-il le choix ?

Callen : Tu le sais Deeks ?

Sam : Deeks, il faut leur dire, tu ne peux pas toujours la protéger.

FBI : Pourquoi ?

Deeks *en criant* : Il a violé notre fille. *moins fort* Ce salaud a violé notre fille.

Tout le monde le regarda bizzarement même les deux geeks qui avait accouru à la barrière en entendant crié ...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Tueuse de sang-froid**_

Callen : Comment sa ? Quelle fille ?

Deeks: Moi et Kensi sommes fiancés et on a deux enfants...

Sam : Quoi ? Mais pourquoi vous ne nous l'avez pas dit ?

Deeks: On ne voulait pas... C'est tout...

Callen : Et aujourd'hui Kensi est devenue une tueuse... Elle a torturé et tué un homme, Deeks, tu t'en rends compte ?

Deeks : Oui, Callen, mais honnêtement si elle ne l'avait pas fait... je l'aurais fais de mes propres mains.

 _ **Du coté de Kensi :**_

Kensi était perdu : elle venait de tuer un homme... A coté d'elle se trouvait sa fille, endormit. En ce moment, elle se demandait ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle ne voulait pas imposer a sa fille les conséquences de sa fuite. Elle savait que dans les prochains jours elle devrai quitter le pays si elle ne voulait pas se retrouver dans les prisons américaines. Mais elle voulait que sa fille est encore un chance de revoir son père un jour... Elle prit alors une décision elle devait protéger sa fille avant tout...

 _ **A l'Ops :**_

Il était presque 15h, déjà 6 heures que Kensi avait tué cet homme et foutu un bazar phénoménal dans tout l'Ops, tous s'évertuait à la chercher, à contre-coeur bien sûr mais elle avait torturé un homme quand même. Quoi qu'il ait fait, il ne méritait pas ça … Enfin si il le méritait mais tout le monde essayait de penser le contaire. Sam et Callen, eux, ignorait complètement Deeks depuis qu'il avait appris la nouvelle. Lui et Kensi leur avait caché leur vie commune pendant presque 7 ans, sans jamais leur en parler. Mais ce qui les énervait le plus c'est qu'ils n'y avaient vu que du feu. Rien, ils n'avaient rien remarqué. Et ça, ça les énervait au plus haut point. Du coup, ils ignoraient Deeks. C'était la seule manière qu'ils avaient trouvé pour montrer qu'ils n'étaient pas très content qu'on leur ait caché la vérité si longtemps. C'était certes très enfantin, ce que Deeks leur avait fait remarqué quelques heures plus tôt mais en plus cela ne fonctionnait pas car Deeks, trop occupé à rechercher Kensi, se fichait complètement d'eux. Ce qui avait le don de les énerver encore plus.

Deeks : Hey, les gars, on a quelque chose. Vous venez ou vous continuez votre petit jeu encore et encore ?

Callen : Ouais sa va. On arrive.

Sam : Mais sache qu'on va te le faire payer.

Deeks : Me faire payer quoi ? D'être avec la femme que j'aime et de lui avoir fait des enfants ?

Callen : Non, sa on ne t'en veux pas... On est même hyper content...

Sam : vous avez juste omis de nous en parler et ça...

Éric : Bon, les gars, vous ne croyez pas qu'on devrait plutôt trouver Kensi avant le FBI et que vos enfantillages ne servent à rien...

Nell : Éric a raison...

Sam : Bien sûr avec toi, Éric a toujours raison …

Nell rougit mais très vite sa gène se transforma en stupeur lorsqu'elle découvrit qui venait d'entrer dans l'Ops. Lorsqu'ils virent Nell devenir toute blanche, ils se retournèrent tous en se demandant se qu'elle avait vu... Toutes les personnes présentes retinrent un cri de stupeur, seul Deeks fut capable d'exprimer le nom de la personne qu'il voyait devant lui...

Deeks : Kensi ...


	4. Chapter 4

_**Tueuse de sang-froid**_

Callen et Sam avaient réagi plus vite que les autres. Ils avaient sorti leurs armes.

Sam : Kensi, baisse ton arme.  
Kensi : Je veux juste rendre ma fille à son père...  
Callen : D'accord mais baisse ton arme. On en discuteras après ...  
Kensi : Je ne suis pas folle. Si je baisse mon arme, vous allez m'arrêter.  
Callen : Mais regarde toi, Kensi ! Tu parle comme tous les gens que nous avons arrêté.  
Kensi : Je n'irai en prison, Callen. Si j'y vais, je serais morte avant même d'y avoir mis mes deux pieds.  
Callen : Mais on peut te protéger.  
Kensi : C'est faux et tu le sais très bien.

Deeks sorti enfin de sa torpeur.

Deeks : Kensi, s'il-te-plaît...  
Kensi : Deeks, ne t'y met pas aussi ... (À June) Va voir ton père ma chérie...  
June : Non maman, je veux rester avec toi.  
Kensi : Tu ne peux pas, mon bébé. Vas-y.  
Deeks : Viens me voir, ma chérie.

June courra dans les bras de son père.

Kensi : Emmène-la loin.  
Deeks : Je te le promets.

Deeks pris sa fille dans ces bras et l'emmena dans la pièce d'à côté mais avant il se retourna et cria.

Deeks : Je t'aime Kensi. Je n'oublierai jamais ce que tu as fais pour notre fille.

Puis il s'en alla. Une fois dans l'autre pièce, il entendit trois choses : Hetty.

Hetty : Mlle Blye, soyez raisonnable, posez votre arme.

Puis un coup de feu et des cris.

Deux heures plus tard, dans un rue pommé de Los Angeles, une jeune femme pleurait. Cette jeune femme, Kensi, venait de tirer sur ces collègues du NCIS, des collègues qui lui faisait confiance et qu'elle venait de trahir. Elle ne savait pas si quelqu'un avait été blessé. Mais maintenant, elle devait survit ce qui impliquait qu'elle devait échappé au FBI.

Deeks s'accouda au rebord de la fenêtre. Elle était partie, encore... Callen s'approcha doucement derrière lui.

Callen : On va la retrouver.  
Deeks : Et vous allez la jeter en prison.  
Callen : C'est inévitable.  
Deeks : Enfin, Callen, tu sais très bien pourquoi elle a fait sa. N'importe qu'elle mère ferait sa pour son enfant...  
Callen : Je sais mais elle vient tout juste de blesser Sam et même si c'est juste superficiel, elle lui a quand même tirer dessus.  
Deeks : Elle ne voulait pas.  
Callen: Non, elle a juste tirer dans le tas pour faire le plus de dégâts.  
Deeks : Mais enfin, merde, Callen, pourquoi il faut toujours qu'il y arrive quelque chose ? Pourquoi on ne pourrai pas vivre notre amour comme tout le monde ?  
Callen : Peut-être parce que vous n'êtes pas comme tout le monde ... 


	5. Chapter 5

_**Tueuse de sang-froid.**_

Kensi entra dans la chambre qu'elle avait louée sous un faux nom bien sûr. Elle se trouvait dans un petit hotel miteux du centre ville. Elle espérait surtout que le FBI ne la trouverai pas ici. Mais à peine fut-elle installé qu'elle entendit des pas dans le couloir. Elle sortit son arme et se rapprocha de la fenètre : elle n'avait pas l'intention de tirer sur les forces de l'ordre encore une fois. Elle avait déjà tirer sur ses collègues et surement blesser l'un d'eux. Lorsque le FBI défonça sa porte, elle sauta pas la fenêtre. Elle couru jusqu'à sa voiture, grimpa à l'interieur et fila à toute vitesse.

Kensi se retrouva dans un petite ruelle. Bon d'accord son plan de prendre un petit hotel sous un faux nom n'avait pas marché mais elle allait en trouver un autre enfin elle l'espérait.

Elle tourna dans une autre ruelle. Puis elle s'arrêta et sembla attendre quelqu'un qui apparu quelque instant plus tard...

Deeks avait faussé compagnie à ces collègues quelques instant auparavant et avait emmené ses enfants avec lui. Il devait rejoindre sa femme le plus vite possible.

Une fois que Deeks et les enfants furent monté en demarra en trombe. Direction l'aréoport où Kensi avait réservé des billets à l'avance pour quelque part où il ne pratique pas l'extradition vers les Etats-Unis. Je ne peux pas vous dire où exactement sinon vous risquez de les dénoncer au FBI alors qu'ils veulent juste couler des jours heureux avec leurs enfants. Et c'est ce qu'il firent jusqu'à la fin de leur vie. Callen, Sam, Hetty, Nell et Eric les retrouvèrent en scret et leur rendirent visite de temps en temps. Et il réalisèrent le plus grand rêve de Deeks : avoir une vie normale.


End file.
